


【Élu】赤夏

by Cerphone19



Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerphone19/pseuds/Cerphone19
Summary: SKAM france summertime夏日的声色是汗涔涔
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Élu的平行时空1号 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141670
Kudos: 1





	【Élu】赤夏

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。2019年的作品。

夏天是多出的漫长白日和吞下去短暂月夜，永远有那么多想做的、可做的、不想做的、无需做的事情，足够来奢侈地消磨时光，太阳撒下网来，脸也仰着蒸腾上去，模糊成一团汗。水果可以在这刻变得充沛或干瘪，感官也可以被抽离和丢失，甚至每个生物都可以溶进着炽热的沉郁的躁动的分分秒秒里。

Lucas手一挥，手背擦过脸上淌下来的汗，提着滑板朝着Yann的背影喊：“再见！”

今天天气太热了，巴黎好像每天都在烤炉里面，他上层的脑子嗡嗡糟糟，躯体汗流浃背，脚步沉得几乎戴了镣铐。汗水在柏油路上打出了朵花，花随着他的步子跟向前路，拖拖沓沓。

短信提示音响起，摸了摸口袋掏出手机，太阳光下看信息不清晰，他就歪到一边屋檐遮盖的阴影的下，像只螃蟹。眯清楚了一看，是Eliott，马上就点开：我买了新的唱片碟，你要来我家吗？

Lucas几乎是一秒回了过去：好啊。

滑板太沉了，Yann说让自己帮他保管一天。他忘了和Chloe的约会，对方在电话里生闷气，这暗雷把Yann吓到了，饮料喝下一口就匆匆把盖子拧回去，忙收拾包：“我怎么就给忘了？”

“玩滑板玩的。”Lucas看热闹不嫌事大。

他跺了跺脚：“我不管了，我现在就过去那边。”

Lucas提醒他满身的汗渍印迹：“你们约了什么啊？你要不先回家换一身衣服？”

“电影院——快开场了，还是算了。我走了拜拜。”刚才在U型滑道上的气势全都没了，变成一只怯怯的小猫。

他肯定会被Chloe吐槽的，Lucas放下滑板，松了松手腕，就着这一点阴影稍作休息。

Lucas喜欢夏天，喜欢暑假，喜欢一切跟它有关的词语。他是第一个进入夏令时模式的人，第一个买一大罐冰淇淋在冰箱里做储备的人，第一个开了空调裹上薄被让脚趾蜷在里面跳舞的人。

学生时代没有人会讨厌夏天。熬过了艰难烦闷的考试就能迎来一段可挥霍的时日，几乎算得上赌徒豪掷般，可以尽情度假，兼职赚零花，吃外婆做的奶油泡芙。

更何况现在他还可以选择在男友的怀抱里无所事事一整天。

他轻车熟路地来到Eliott公寓门前，把滑板靠在墙边，窝着手肘去找钥匙。汗水打湿前额发，视线到底有些模糊。

很快Eliott就把门拉开了：“没带钥匙吗？”

Lucas支低了肩膀：“大侦探，你什么都知道。”把滑板也拖进来了，“我今天还带了一位朋友来。”

Eliott被他逗笑了，伸手就要捏他的脸颊：“跟Yann出去玩了？”

“是啊。”房里开了空调，跟外边截然不同的温度让Lucas感到爽快，但自个儿蒸着气，不想Eliott也裹进热气团来，把他的手拉下：“别——别捏。是啊，玩滑板了。”用手扇了扇风，又扯着T恤衫的领子开合，试图让自己变的更凉快。

“今天太热了，我要被烤熟了。”

这好像已经成为了进入夏令时以来Lucas的固定台词。虽然他说出这句话的时候不全是在抱怨，譬如现在。Eliott还是很乐意听他说这句话，心里还要作出预判，是见面第一句话说呢，还是起些铺垫再说。这是他自己的一个小乐趣。听Lucas嘀咕是一件很有意思的事情。但夏天的这句台词，总会拉远人和人的距离感。冬天还可以腻歪到一起取暖，夏天一碰Lucas就要喊热。

“渴吗？”他顺从地放下手，走去厨房，Lucas的声音在他后边扬起：“要冰的！”

冰箱门打开发出哐哐当当的清脆声音，Eliott把啤酒从里面拿出来，朝着他举着瓶身一脸得意：“我不是大侦探，我是Lucas Lallemant的专属男朋友，这些事情都是我应该知道的。”

Lucas掩不住笑，扯着衣服下摆过去沙发上摊着：“好的，我的男朋友，快打开吧，我好——渴。”

他故意延长一些词的时候就像在撒娇。Eliott开了两瓶就直接递给他。小男孩的喉结上下滚动，咕噜咕噜喝下好多，喝完了把酒瓶竖在桌子上，老爷爷一样吁了口满足的气，“外边真的好热。”

Eliott瞧他一连串迅猛的动作：“真有那么凶的太阳？”

“你待在屋子里不知道。刚才玩滑板的时候我都要融在路面上了，跟冰淇淋一样。”他还展示了一下冰淇淋融化时扭曲的身姿。

“那么热还出去玩。”Eliott擦过啤酒瓶身的水滴，想起冰箱里还有冰镇着的西瓜，刚才应该一并拿出来的。

西瓜是母亲昨天带过来的，切了一半，还是很大一份，就膜罩着放在冰箱。母亲叮咛：“多吃点水果。” 还埋怨一句：“怎么你们男孩就是不喜欢吃水果。”

“切水果多麻烦啊。”他接过话来。

Lucas没停过嘴，不是在蹦出话来就是在喝酒，一瓶就要见到底了：“Yann叫我出来玩嘛。不过他今天可惨了，他忘记早就和Chloe约好了去看电影，结果她一个电话过来，把他吓得赶紧飞过去电影院。”乐呵呵笑个没完没了，眼睛跟着Eliott的动作走，看他又进了厨房：“谢谢啦！再来一瓶！”却又瞥着桌上Eliott没喝几口的啤酒又道：“算了算了，我喝你的，你不能喝。”

Eliott哭笑不得，这段话溜了多少的醋，只怕Lucas还不知道。他今天也太多话了。天热起来人果然也毛躁躁的，难平下心。“我不是去拿酒，我拿这个。”Eliott把半块大西瓜拿了出来，“昨天我妈送过来的。”

沙发上的人马上弹起来鼓掌：“太棒了！”

“切开还是？”

“拿勺子挖着吃！”Lucas举着啤酒瓶摆出一个胜利的姿势：“男朋友，你就把好吃的都拿出来吧。”

别的好吃的也都没有了，倒是可以给你做饭。Eliott心里腹诽，安静地拿了个勺子，递给了Lucas。

Lucas附赠一个飞吻：“我喜欢西瓜。”

“那吃吧。”Eliott挑了挑眉。

“哎，怎么只拿了一个勺子，你也吃呀。”一勺下去，Lucas才注意到Eliott坐在一边，对这个西瓜无动于衷。

“你吃完我再吃就好了——还是你想自己吃完？”Eliott抿着嘴笑。

西瓜从冰箱里拿出来，外层凝结好多小水珠，一时间滴答得地面上，沙发上，到处都有小阴影。Lucas光是手拿着也觉得凉，左右手交替拿。“你怎么把我说的，跟个强盗一样。来你家又是喝酒又是吃西瓜的。”冰凉的手往脖子那一放，浑身凉爽。

他觉得Eliott今天情绪闷闷的，但说不上来到底是哪里闷，也有可能是待在空调房里太久，跟外边温度失衡严重，他情绪接触不到外边的热汗，就容易着凉。但外头太阳炙着也是一样的闷热，又或许，并不是这样的闷呢？Lucas胡思乱想了会儿，往西瓜中间挖了一勺，喂给Eliott：“我喂你吃——好吧？”

Eliott这才笑得，嘴要咧到耳根儿去，比西瓜芯还甜：“这个决定是明智的。”

好嘛，原来是欠哄了。Lucas似乎找到病症所在，得意地继续挖一勺，再送到Eliott嘴边：“那你再吃一块。”

西瓜挖的好大一块，Eliott指了指嘴，示意没咬完。但Lucas似乎不愿意轻易放过他，不屈不挠再往前送。他只好快点咬完，汁液清凉，西瓜的甜被一口吃完了。但Eliott再张开嘴配合Lucas时，小恶魔把勺子收回去，也一口吃下西瓜。耸了耸肩，像只仓鼠一样左右鼓着腮帮子，吞咽下去后才道：“好吃！你去哪买的？”

“不是我买的，我妈买的，她昨天才来过我家。”

“那酒就是你自己藏的了。”Lucas斩钉截铁下了个结论。

理科生脑子倒是转得挺快的。Eliott看他西瓜左右轮流抱着，还放在衣服上，印湿了：“你凉快点了吗？”

Lucas朝他眨眨眼睛：“好多了！”

Eliott会意，等他给自己挖好一块后，手抓过去把瓜自己吃了。

“你这才叫强盗呢！”Lucas不服气了，沉沉的半块西瓜放到桌上，整个扑到Eliott身上：“你好啊，强盗。”然后扎扎实实亲了Eliott一口。

Eliott也一把抱住他，早把西瓜吃下去了，嘴唇当然用来做别的事情，比如加深和Lucas的这个吻。手也游走在Lucas后背，划着好看流畅的线条。

“你刚是不是把西瓜籽吃下去了？”Lucas在亲吻间隙里吐着气。

好像是，Eliott道：“吃了。”

“会长大树的。”

Lucas看他的眼神过于认真，他有些怀疑又无奈地笑着，轻捏着Lucas的下耳垂：“那你是大生物家啊。”再仰起身子，往他额头，鬓边，印上好几个深深浅浅的吻。

Lucas也吃吃地笑着，手臂攀到他颈上：“唱片碟在哪呢？”

“现在要听吗？”

他眼睛一转，又埋进Eliott锁骨那处：“明明是你邀请我过来听的。”

Eliott也笑眯了眼：“你现在这样我可没办法去换唱片。”

这会儿轮到Lucas故意皱眉嘟着嘴：“哦，那我还打扰你了。”

“不打扰。”男朋友嘟着嘴就很方便亲吻。

两人柔和地亲吻彼此，喊着对方的嘴唇细细吮弄。像在品尝炎炎夏日午后的一杯lemon snow，苏打水气泡急着涌上来呼吸，柠檬冰沙和海燕急着掉进地面上，桌面上，还有唇齿间。正因为日光慵懒，可以不慌不忙地来享用。到底是不怕悠长的赤夏。

Lucas忍不住坏心眼地去咬Eliott的舌尖，却被报复地捉住含在嘴里。Eliott像只狐狸，含住Lucas的舌尖愈加细细舔弄，听着他无意发出的呻吟和喘息，忍不住亲吻得更深一点。Lucas有点喘不过气，悬着的脚好不容易倚到沙发边上，踩着了力。于是整个人跟树懒抱在树上一样了。

一吻起来就会吻很久。

Eliott终于顺从地放过他的舌尖，Lucas低低喘着气，透过微张的嘴唇能看到被咬得嫩红的舌尖搭在幼白的下齿上。Eliott忍不住凑过去想要再亲一下，被Lucas在慌忙抵住：“等等……”

他想把Eliott叫停：“缓一缓啦，喘不过气了。”但话尾的撒娇语气让Eliott又不禁啄吻了他的嘴唇。两人都笑起来了，因为这笑而断断续续的急促鼻息交缠，Lucas感觉到掌心里传来一点又痒又湿的触感，轻蹬了Eliott一下。

Eliott坐直身子。Lucas还没缓过那口气，Eliott歪头看着他泛红的脸颊，趁着他不注意，手指从腰侧顺着大腿往下——经过胯部的时候还恶意地揉弄了一把。

“嘶……”这吃痛有些刻意地喘出来，Lucas更往里坐一坐：“哎，要我说，你好像比今天的太阳还要凶。”

这不是废话吗。大汗淋漓地进门，嫌天热也不给亲近；还要听你，嗯，前女友？和前暗恋对象？之间的事情。Eliott把这些欠债都在下一步动作里讨要回来，卷起Lucas的T恤上衣，露出性感的腰身。

他喜欢这里的线条，从腰到胯摸下来，他就会感受到Lucas起的细微颤抖，和彼此渐渐袭来的情欲。

西瓜歪倒在茶几上，倾洒出些许淡淡浅浅的红色汁液。

——现在好像有更饱满的果实可以品尝了。

Eliott捏着Lucas的臀尖，听他零碎的粗喘，从耳后根儿吻下来，在锁骨那儿盖了个章。

“你、你又弄在看得见的地方。”Lucas也只能揪着Eliott的肩上的衣领边儿抱怨。

“你不出去就没别人看见。”

Lucas算是听出来了：“小气鬼。”

Eliott收下这个称呼，点头，示意Lucas把衣服脱掉。对方乖乖地照做了，显出整个小麦色的上身，薄薄的嘴唇吸着气，再一一吐出息在少年精瘦的肋间。

阳光还是那么肆无忌惮，逮着窗帘空隙就晒过来。西斜的太阳懒歪歪也气汹汹，晒到地毯上也温乎乎的。但Eliott的亲吻比它更热烈，赤辣辣嘬到胸膛上，带起整片酥麻，又留下旖旎的湿漉漉的轨迹。他只能百倍千倍地迎接这番热烈，Lucas觉得自己身子从潮湿的后颈到赤裸的脊梁骨整个儿地烧了起来。

眼神涣散的时候，Eliott已经利落地把自己裤链拉下，内裤前端湿了一小块三角形状，把秘密泄露出来。Lucas讪着脸，也把Eliott的裤子拉开了，合着手将两人硬起的阴茎摩擦起来，还照顾到晃荡的囊袋，但这样搓揉的力度不够满足脐下三寸愈发膨胀的欲望，就着骑乘的姿势，Lucas呼着喑哑的气音，伸手去揉入口。

Eliott却停下了手上的动作，往沙发里一探，拿出来一小瓶润滑油。也不知道是什么时候塞进去的，上次？还是上上次？Lucas也不顾了，央商道：“快点呀……”

他几根指头沾着油滑黏湿的液体就往Lucas的后穴抹去。凉凉的，Lucas不禁轻哼几声，刚探进一个指节，吸气声和着呻吟细碎地从唇缝中唱出来。等到Eliott摸索着找到那个店的时候，Lucas已经眯着眼睛，适应了异物进入身体的感觉。指腹压到了鼓起的腺体，终于让Lucas彻底瘫软了腰肢，险要从Eliott身上滑下来，堪堪用手仔细抓紧挂住了对方的上臂。

“唔……”

再是加入一根手指，两个手指舞蹈一样轮流抚过那处敏感点，有节奏地顶弄起来，这样绵延和痛快夹杂着一起翻涌上来，Lucas身体猛地收紧——这会儿Eliott却将手指抽离出去了，快感平缓，却只像在烈日下躲在一旁阴影里一样无济于事，反倒更热、更焦灼起来。Eliott亲了亲张着嘴无意识喘着气的Lucas。

Lucas盘紧了腿贴近Eliott，感受到他的顶端有意无意顶弄着自己的穴口。

Eliott的笑声低低软软：“我还得去找个套子，沙发上可找不到了。”

Lucas偏过脸来，亲吻Eliott的下颌线：“不用，直接进来。”穴口容纳性器的顶端还是勉强，他双手扣得Eliott更紧了，手臂上留下一两划指甲印。Eliott扶着性器顶住他的腰，一点点推进，但Lucas却像咬定了什么主意，一鼓作气完全坐进去，只轻声痛呼，发出爽快的喟叹。

坐到深处，手臂在空气中挥了挥，仰起脖子哆嗦起来，倒像是被冷着了。Eliott知道他疼得厉害，但包裹着他的内壁皱褶太过温暖，舒服得小腹连着胸口阵阵发麻。他顺着脊背摸到两人交合处，感受Lucas的腰窝在刻意地晃动，节奏起起停停没什么规律。

许是感受到他的吃力了，Eliott抽插的幅度逐渐变大，双手抱住Lucas的腰身，直到他拧着的眉头舒展开了，叫声变得甜腻时候，Eliott撤到几乎完全抽离再完全顶弄进来，速度平缓不快，却每一下都又重又深，碾着Lucas的敏感点。等完全肏开了，甬道似乎已经熟悉了这规律，配合着性器，深入时放松，抽离时收紧，Eliott一手扶着他的大腿根撑，一手从后面拍打他圆润的臀肉。

“你这……”喘息扑簌簌，又像是被顶弄动作而撞碎的，Lucas眼眶湿湿的，红了一圈，吮着Eliott的鬓边：“男朋友，我累了……”

Eliott嗬嗬笑出声，头深埋着，呼吸毫无阻碍地擦在Lucas紧绷脆弱的前胸肌肤上。他把那人往上颠了颠，托着屁股，性器分开始发出“啵”的一声，臊得Lucas愈发红脸，埋进一边沙发背上。Eliott的舌尖卷过他粉红色水润润的嘴唇，温柔低声道：“好，现在交给我。”

裤子还是碍事，穿太多了，身上挂在太多松松垮垮的东西了。Eliott没有多少耐心，很快把自己的衣服裤子都脱了——他本来穿的也就是睡衣，脱起来很省事，倒是Lucas，出了汗，牛仔裤贴在大腿上，又使不出劲，只是不住地空蹬腿。Eliott忍着笑，一边替他把裤子拉开。

两人的下身硬挺着，马眼擦过粗糙的布料，吐出些亮晶晶的液体。Lucas难耐呜咽：“你、进来，我难受。”

夏天把欲望都化开了，或是聚成打湿前额的发，琐碎的烦恼的饶人的所有都丢在一边，此刻他们四肢交缠，汗液混合，在这一狭小的沙发上做爱。他从很早前，带Lucas回来时候就有过这样的想象，在大麻味烘熏整个的客厅里，烟雾间，他看到Lucas眸里的光，而他确信自己在Lucas的眼里，也是不输。Lucas是身体里蓬勃热气散发的光，而他点亮了自己的轮廓，他们砌合起来，拼到一块，便是赤裸的夏日。

Eliott的额头抵住Lucas，双臂从膝弯扣到腰身上，把他大腿分得很开。没等他完全反应过来，Eliott就完全顶入进去。这会的攻势比刚才要强烈千百倍，肿胀的顶端不友好地抵着用到内的腺体，来回摩擦。Lucas的目光在半阖的眼皮下游移着，只看到Eliott的头发模糊成了一个金影，他手背靠上去擦拭，分不清那是汗水还是眼泪。

甫一开口，却发出的又是呻吟，软绵绵的只绕着Eliott的耳廓转。他只能徒劳地张着嘴，被Eliott的手有力地揽着，内壁被又硬又热的事物摩擦，一次次顶至深入，又开合出来，起了酸软的麻胀感。Lucas的身体随着他的动作轻微地抽搐着，感受到顶端流出来的液体和润滑液，淋淋湿湿掺杂在一起，被一点点带出体外，顺着大腿悄悄低落进沙发里。

“Lucas，”Eliott低喘着喊他名字，抽插速度更加猛进，右手向前伸，寻到Lucas的左手，扣合着发力，嘴唇同样蹿着热气，吻上Lucas的下巴和咬紧的下唇：“宝贝。”细密的尾音揉碎在唇瓣交合中。

肉贴肉的真实触感挤在每一分寸的肌肤上。Lucas怎么也想不明白，这会功夫比刚才在火辣辣的太阳底下还热。这热里团着绵密，情绪一旦饱满就很容易在颠簸中被摇得散开了花。Lucas简直受不了了，但一会儿喊慢点儿，轻一些，后穴的软肉又包容得挽留他每一次退出。

Lucas在爱里变得矛盾，变得坦率，变得直白如一变得弯弯肚肠，怎样变又都好像没变，双手扣住的掌心依旧潮湿而温暖，Eliott抓住了便不会再放开。白纸黑墨，试题上刺着一个问号，人能逃离时间吗？他想，时间到底不是一个桎梏，是Lucas把它的枷锁凿破了，扔在一边，拉着他的手，抱着他，说：你不是一个人。时间不管把他丢在哪一个角落，放大缩小到哪一面上去，毋宁说另一个维度里去，他都不再害怕。人也不需要逃离掉时间，也是自由的。人当然能，并可以逃离时间，但Eliott更愿意把逃离换成冒险这个词汇，不是逃亡不是流浪，真真切切享受和Lucas度过的每一个平行时空的四季——一场更为盛大的冒险经历。

疼痛和舒爽厮磨，难舍难分，高潮临界时两个人都能明显地感觉到身体的变化。大腿根的肌肉不自觉一阵痉挛，从小腹到脚踝都磨蹭着酥酥麻麻的感觉，Lucas脚趾不禁蜷缩着，在空气里画了一朵小花。

夏天，的确是没有人讨厌的吧。

而现在——他也不讨厌。哪怕颈脖上，胸膛上，小腹上，手及之处全是汗涔涔一片黏湿，哪怕空气里甜蜜又腥膻的味道挥之不去，哪怕空调开了——又正正因为空调开了，热浪跑不进来，他们潮乎胶着的气息也不能跑不出去。Lucas低低地喘着，压着鼻音，只能呼出气声，腰挺成一个弧线：“别出去，别弄沙发上了。”

骨关节不合时宜地发出了响声，惹的Lucas抖着嘴唇，嘶着气儿笑，还支在Eliott肩上的腿彻底没力了，却又担心有东西流出来。

Eliott揉了揉他的耳朵，懒懒得贴着脸含吻。脑子里荡着空白，他们都迟钝了，只有空调机器呜呜地吐声发音。

躺着久了几近要睡过去，在彻底眯眼困倦的一瞬，Lucas把脸抬上去，凑到Eliott的鼻尖，好像终于牵到了话绳：“你刚想说什么？”

Eliott抓过他的手来，又往上面印了一个吻：“宝贝我爱你。”

他说这话已经越来越自如了：“说的比唱的好听。”Lucas笑着，露着一口小白牙。

“你刚才唱得更好听。”男人狠狠地咬了他尾指一截，又含吮进去嘴里，湿漉漉的温热具象又一点点升起来了。意识到他在揶揄自己，羞着脸驳嘴儿：“可没你的唱片碟好听。”

“可你就是我最美的音乐。”Eliott又给他烙下一个吻，温热的，比天光还要绵长。

Tbc


End file.
